


Let me see you naked, baby

by Thesleeppanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Siempre supe que tenías algo por mí en tu ropa -Menciona el humano optando por volver a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio.<br/>-También desnudo, en traje de baño, con tus lindas gafas ladeadas mientras me la chupas en algún lugar público...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me see you naked, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí está mi segunda aportación a esta pareja, no sé si será muy buena pero espero que les guste.

Hay muchas cosas que Derek ama sobre vivir en su propio departamento ahora que está en la universidad.

Una de ellas es la presencia de Stiles cada día. El pequeño nerd siempre está ahí con su corazón latiendo desbocado sin tener una razón en concreto y Derek lo ama.

Sus lunares siempre visibles tras las gafas de pasta, los dedos largos tecleando algo o sus labios murmurando palabras o letras de canciones. Es dulce saber que todas las tardes va a estar ahí sin falta, esperando por él y por nadie más que él.

Pero sobre todo le encantan esas tardes cuando llega de la práctica de fútbol americano y lo espera en su cama, desnudo, completamente dormido. Es como si la ropa le pícara para dormir o quisiera convertir el sueño húmedo de Derek en realidad.

Sus brazos están metidos debajo de la almohada, la pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha ligeramente doblada regalándole un mejor ángulo de sus curvas gemelas.

La sangre se le agolpa en el miembro y las manos le cosquillean deseosas de empezar a tocar el platillo más delicioso del menú.

Se saca la camiseta y los zapatos sin sí siquiera pensarlo antes de arrodillarse sobre el colchón y recorrer con la punta de sus dedos la fina espalda moteada de lunares hasta llegar al final donde fácilmente desliza su índice, solamente para sentir que Stiles es demasiado estrecho y ni siquiera pensaba en tentarlo o estaría por lo menos un poquito lubricado.

Derek tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir en voz alta cuando el humano se mueve dándole más acceso a su pequeña entrada sin saberlo.

Podría ser tomado como una violación si no fueran novios, pero lo son y el lobo ama deslizar sus dos manos desde la planta de sus pies, pasando por sus muslos, su trasero, hasta llegar a su espalda y subir a sus brazos.

Es en ese punto que Stiles despierta, con el sueño colgando de sus pestañas y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Llegaste -Murmura al sentir el cálido aliento de su novio en su nuca y su miembro despierto rozarse con su trasero a través de la tela de su pantalón.

-¿me esperabas? -Pregunta Derek mordiendo su cuello suavemente.

-La verdad es que no -Responde Stiles levantando su cadera -Yo quería dormir, pero así no hay quien lo haga.

El lobo aprieta sus manos en su cuerpo intentando someterlo a pesar de que nunca ha podido lograrlo. Desde el día en que se presentó, el humano no ha hecho nada más que retarlo y le encanta aunque no lo diga.

Presiona sus labios en su espalda, contando cada vértebra para asegurarse de que no le falta ninguna. Atraviesa los lunares como el mapa del tesoro hasta llegar al lugar que se muere por invadir.

El pequeño trasero del humano cabe a la perfección en sus manos, se amolda sin problemas a la forma que Derek quiere y como lo prefiera. En esas ocasiones lo desea un poco separado. Se detiene a observar el pequeño agujerito rosado y la forma en la que tiene a su novio.

La primera lamida es siempre la mejor. Stiles deja escapar un gritito de aprobación y sorpresa antes de relajarse y dejar que el lobo lubrique su entrada con su boca y sus dedos hasta que tiene tres fácilmente en su interior.

Stiles pediría uno más si no fuera porque está ansioso de tener a Derek en su interior. Siempre es un gusto que le duela cuando el miembro del mayor se interna en su cuerpo obligándole a abrirse a su gran tamaño y es que Derek no puede envidiar a nadie con ese cuerpo y ese artefacto tan bien hecho que le otorgó la naturaleza y que solamente usa para follarse a su novio desde que empezaron a salir.

Este Stiles es más tranquilo que el chiquillo de diecisiete años al que desvirgo dentro del Camaro cuando el tenía diecinueve. Este Stiles no es inocente pero no por eso le gusta menos.

-Derek -Gimotea sin morderse le lengua al sentir el glande del lobo jugar con sus glúteos llenándolos de pre-semen. -Der... Derek

Se miran a los ojos cuando lo penetra despacio, aún con el pantalón puesto porque sabe lo mucho que le pone al humano tener sexo sin acabar de desnudarse.

Sus manos atrapan su cadera con fuerza marcando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Primero lento para que Stiles sienta todo su miembro en su interior y después rápido. Tan salvaje que han llegado al punto de romper las sabanas sin usar las garras.

El humano gime, casi grita de placer ahogando su voz en la almohada, incita al lobo a que le dé con más fuerza hasta que lo último que salen de sus labios son leves jadeos de placer por la falta de aire.

La cereza del pastel es cuando se corren juntos; no hay nada mejor para Derek que salir del interior de su novio y bañarle el trasero respingón con su semen al mismo tiempo que Stiles se corre manchando las sabanas.

Viene un momento de silencio.

Derek besa sus muslos antes de dejarse caer a su lado. Con la palma de su mano esparce el semen por su trasero volviendo a meter dos de sus dedos únicamente por verlo respingar.

 

Stiles se mueve, casi hecho de gelatina, hasta subirse al cuerpo de su novio, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Besa la piel a su alcance mientras lo toca deseando poder alargar el momento hasta que no puedan más.

-¿Ha sido una buena práctica hoy? -Murmura aun sintiendo como un par de dedos hurgan en su interior.

-Habría sido mejor -Derek besa su cabeza en un gesto tierno -Si hubieras estado para animarme -Hay un nuevo silencio mientras Stiles levanta la cabeza con una de sus cejas cuestionando a su novio. -Puedo perdonarte si mañana descubro que no tienes ropa limpia y mis camisetas es lo único que queda.

-Siempre supe que tenías algo por mí en tu ropa -Menciona el humano optando por volver a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

-También desnudo, en traje de baño, con tus lindas gafas ladeadas mientras me la chupas en algún lugar público...

Stiles se ríe bajito con algún insulto muriendo en sus labios.

Derek ama eso. Ama tener algo bueno mientras está lejos de casa. Seguro de cuando vuelvan habrá fabricado algo lo suficientemente resistente para que dure el resto de sus días y aún después de que la muerte los separe.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a los que comentaron mi oneshot anterior, espero que este también les haya gustado. 
> 
> :D


End file.
